


Speed date

by PrinceBSlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anthea is a good friend, Greg is nervous, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mycroft is uncomfortable in the begining, Speed Dating
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked
Summary: Mycroft acepta una apuesta por parte de su mejor amiga Anthea, la cual pierde y por lo tanto se ve obligado a ir a un lugar de citas rápidas.





	Speed date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_Am_Momo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/gifts), [elizabettablack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabettablack/gifts).



> Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, esto son obra de Sir. Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa adaptación moderna a Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y la BBC, yo solo me divierto con ellos. 
> 
> Esta historia fue inspirada por mis amigas I_Am_Momo y elizabettablack a quienes les agradezco enormemente. Fue muy divertido escribirla.

A diferencia de su andar habitual, ese día Mycroft caminaba con paso lento, casi arrastrando los pies, con los hombros encogidos y las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, se veía tan miserable que tal parecía que se dirigía a su propia ejecución. Anthea por otro lado, caminaba junto a él con paso ligero y cadencioso, no era de las personas que anduviera siempre con una sonrisa en los labios, pero el brillo en sus ojos delataba lo alegre que se encontraba en esos momentos.

 

— No sé cómo permití que me convencieras de esto –dijo Mycroft con una expresión agria en su rostro.

 

—Yo no te convencí de nada, tú aceptaste la apuesta y perdiste.

 

—¡Me engañaste!

 

—Por supuesto que no, tú aceptaste libremente, no es mi culpa que siempre quieras presumir de saberlo todo y te la pases alardeando de que nada se te escapa, y que conoces a tu hermano mejor que nadie.

 

 _“Anthea 1 – Mycroft 0”_ se felicitó mentalmente.   

 

—Pensé que Sherlock estaba por encima de esas cosas…. él siempre ha afirmado estar casado con la ciencia.

 

—Bueno, pero apuesto a que nunca mencionó nada sobe serle fiel ¿cierto? –Anthea no pudo evitar reírse de su propio chiste.

 

—No es gracioso –gruñó entre dientes el pelirrojo, haciendo que su mejor amiga riera aún más– Como podría imaginar una traición así, y luego con John….. ¡con John! Esos dos ni siquiera se llevaban bien, eran como el agua y el aceite, se supone que no se soportaban.

 

—Bueno ya sabes lo que dicen: del odio al amor…

 

—No lo entiendo, no es lógico.

 

—Esas cosas no tienen lógica, es algo que simplemente se da, supongo que ambos encontraron a la horma de su zapato……y quien sabe, tal vez hoy encontremos la tuya.

 

—No digas tonterías –gruño Mycroft pateando una piedra imaginaria con la punta del pie.

 

Mycroft había considerado dar la vuelta y regresar a su casa, sin importarle si su amiga se enojaba y dejaba de hablarle, sin embargo, él era un hombre de honor y había hecho una apuesta, una tonta y absurda apuesta, que gracias a su impredecible hermano había perdido y ahora no tenía más remedio que cumplir con lo prometido. Con desagrado recordó la sonrisa petulante de Anthea cuando aceptó la apuesta, seguro de que no había nada sobre su hermano que él desconociera. Fue un terrible error. En su mente se reprodujeron algunas ocasiones en las que Sherlock había llegado a casa bufando y maldiciendo el nombre de John Watson, cómo era posible que ahora fueran novios.

 

Llegaron a la entrada de un edificio blanco con una puerta de madera café oscuro, a un costado de ésta había un interfón con tres timbres, la etiqueta del que estaba en medio decía; **“fast love”**.

 

—Que nombre más ridículo –declaró Mycroft con fastidio, mientras su amiga tocaba el timbre.

 

Del otro lado de la bocina del interfón se escuchó la voz de una mujer de avanzada edad, Anthea dio el nombre de Mycroft y la razón de su visita, de forma inmediata se escuchó el tono que indicaba que podían empujar la puerta para entrar.

 

Subieron dos pisos, al lado derecho de las escaleras vieron una recepción con el nombre del negocio en la parte baja del escritorio, tras éste se encontraba una mujer adulta hablando con un chico y entregándole una hoja que debía llenar.

 

—Buenas tardes –saludó Anthea acercándose en cuanto la mujer se desocupó– mi amigo Mycroft está inscrito para la sesión de citas rápidas del día de hoy.

 

La mujer se acomodó los lentes y revisó la lista de participantes.

 

—¿Mycroft Holmes?

 

—Exactamente.

 

—Perfecto –volteó a ver a Mycroft quien ni siquiera había saludado– ¿Es la primera vez que asistes a un evento de estos? —Mycroft no contestó, pero asintió con la cabeza mientras volteaba al lado contrario, ocasionando que la mujer sonriera con ternura– no te preocupes cariño, todos aquí son muy amables, y si alguien se atreve a faltarte al respeto se le expulsa de forma inmediata.

 

—No estoy preocupado –contestó entre dientes.

 

La mujer volteó a ver a Anthea con quien intercambió una sonrisa de complicidad.

 

—Bien….. necesito que llenes este papel, cuando estés listo entras al salón y se lo entregas a alguno de los chicos que se encuentran en la mesa del fondo, ellos te darán lo que necesitas para el evento y posteriormente les comunicarán a todos como se llevará a cabo la dinámica, si tienes alguna duda cualquiera de los asistentes te pueden orientar, no hay pierde porque usan una playera negra con el nombre de fast love en letras rojas.

 

Mycroft tomó el papel y la pluma que le ofrecieron y de mala gana se sentó en el sillón que estaba a un costado del escritorio. Anthea se acomodó junto a su amigo sin decir nada, observando la pared de enfrente. Cuando Mycroft terminó de escribir se levantó con un suspiro de resignación.

 

—No tienes que quedarte, puedes esperarme en la cafetería que está abajo.

 

—No me gusta sentarme sola, nunca falta el idiota que trata de acercarse y hacerte la plática. Te esperaré aquí.

 

—Como quieras.

 

Mycroft le dio la espalda a su amiga, dejó la pluma encima del escritorio y entró al salón. El lugar no estaba tan mal, honestamente Mycroft había esperado un lugar lleno de corazones rojos pegados a la pared, con una esfera de colores en el centro del techo y globos por todos lados, sin embargo, el lugar era sobrio, acogedor incluso, bien iluminado gracias a la luz que entraba a través de las tres ventanas del frente, las paredes eran blancas y el piso de madera, a un costado de la puerta había un dispensador de agua y otro de café y junto una mesa con vasos de cartón, azúcar y un plato con galletas, de frente y tal y como la dama de la recepción le había mencionado, se encontraba una mesa blanca con tres chicos sentados detrás de ella. Frente a las ventanas había un círculo formado con 15 mesas pequeñas, cada una de ellas contaba con dos sillas; una frente a la otra.

 

Se acercó a uno de los chicos que estaba en la esquina izquierda de la mesa de enfrente, entregó el papel con sus datos y éste le dio un número, un gafete de plástico con un papel adentro que llevaba su nombre, un par de hojas de papel y un lápiz. Tras tomar el pequeño paquete Mycroft fue directo al dispensador y se sirvió un vaso de agua.

 

Al lado de una de las ventanas y justo en la esquina contraria a la que se encontraba Mycroft, un chico de cabello castaño y enormes ojos cafés lo observaba, de hecho, no le había quitado la mirada de encima desde que había entrado.

 

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que uno de los organizadores pidiera la atención de todos.

 

—Hola a todos y bienvenidos, mi nombre es Joshua y voy a explicarles la dinámica del evento; antes que nada quiero que todos se pongan el gafete con sus nombres para que puedan ser identificados –hizo una pausa esperando a que los asistentes se pasaran la cinta por el cuello con el gafete que llevaba sus nombres– ahora, a cada uno de ustedes se les dio un papel con un número, quienes tengan un número par deberá sentarse en las sillas que están por afuera del círculo de mesas y no se moverán de ella, quienes tienen los números nones se sentará en las sillas que se encuentran por dentro del círculo y serán ellos quienes se muevan hacia la silla de su derecha una vez que haya pasado el tiempo designado para cada entrevista, el cual será de cinco minutos, un timbre sonará y será la señal de que deben cambiar de compañero. Las hojas y lápices son para que hagan sus anotaciones. Una vez que hayan dado toda la vuelta al círculo, tomaremos un descanso de 15 minutos para que puedan relajarse, tomar agua y pasar al baño, y posteriormente pasaremos a la siguiente parte, en la que dividiremos a los dos grupos para que los números pares se puedan conocer entre si, y de igual manera los números nones, pero eso se los explicaré antes de comenzar la segunda parte de nuestra dinámica, por ahora siéntense donde quieran, pero recuerden que números pares van por afuera y los números nones por dentro.

 

Mycroft tomó una de las sillas que estaban por fuera de espaldas a la ventana de en medio, teniendo así de frente prácticamente todo el salón, se sentía más seguro de esa manera, ya que podía tener una vista periférica de todo el lugar.

 

Por más que trato de apresurarse el chico del cabello castaño no logró sentarse frente a Mycroft, quedando en cambio justo un asiento después del chico pelirrojo, por lo que tendría que esperar hasta dar toda la vuelta para sentarse frente a él.

 

Mycroft ni siquiera trato de molestarse en demostrar aunque fuera el más mínimo interés, todos le parecían tontos y aburridos, hubieron dos muchachos que llamaron su atención, pero en cuanto empezaron a hablar el encanto se terminó. De cualquier forma él no estaba ahí para buscar pareja, a él no le interesaban esas cosas, él sólo había ido por una tonta apuesta y para darle gusto su mejor amiga que parecía empeñada en querer conseguirle pareja.

 

Un chico lindo y tímido, de complexión delgada y cabello oscuro se sentó frente a él, pese a sentirse aburrido y fastidiado Mycroft no pudo ser grosero ya que le recordaba mucho a su hermano menor, con quien por cierto estaba enojado en estos momentos, pero por supuesto jamás soportaría que alguien le hiciera daño, así que fue amable, le preguntó algunas cosas y usando sus dotes deductivas le hizo saber que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de él, pero que no se atrevía a decírselo por temor al rechazo, los ojos del chico se iluminaron, quería abrazarlo pero no le pareció pertinente así que solo tomó la mano de Mycroft entre las suya y la apretó muy fuerte agradeciéndole la información.

 

Ninguno de los dos lo notaron, pero el chico del cabello castaño que observaba a la distancia no pareció muy contento con la demostración de afecto.

 

Justo antes de terminar la primera ronda, el muchacho castaño se sentó frente a Mycroft, en su gafete decía que se llamaba Greg. El chico era bastante atractivo, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Mycroft, pero pensó que seguramente también sería un idiota, todos eran iguales, en especial quienes practican futbol, como pudo notar.

 

—Hola Mycroft –saludó el muchacho, con una sonrisa coqueta– ¿qué hace un chico tan lindo como tú en un lugar como este?

 

Mycroft levanto una ceja con molestia.

 

—¿Esa es acaso una de tus frases de conquista? ¿de verdad te ha funcionado alguna vez?

 

Para sorpresa de Mycroft, la sonrisa de Greg se ensanchó aún más.

 

—Mycroft……no es un nombre común, me gusta ¿qué significa? –dijo haciendo caso omiso a la crítica del pelirrojo.

 

—Nada –contestó en voz baja, girando la cabeza a su izquierda, ligeramente sonrojado, no era común que alguien le preguntara por el significado de su nombre y a él no le gustaba responder a esa pregunta.

 

—Ahora con mayor razón necesito saberlo –dijo Greg divertido.

 

—Ya te dije que no significa nada –Mycroft estaba fulminando a Greg con la mirada.

 

—Te volteaste y te sonrojaste, así que claramente significa algo, pero te apena decirlo. También veo que te gusta el chocolate.

 

—¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó el pelirrojo con autentica curiosidad, cambiado su expresión de molestia a curiosa.

 

—Tienes un poco de chocolate en la camisa.

 

Mycroft volteo hacia abajo y pudo notar una pequeña gota oscura en el costado izquierdo de su pecho, internamente se regañó a sí mismo por su falta de cuidado, él siempre gustaba de portar una presencia limpia y ordenada, pero había salido tan abatido de su casa esa tarde que no se había fijado en ese pequeño descuido.

 

—No quieres estar aquí –volvió a hablar Greg– entonces ¿por qué viniste?

 

—¿Me estás juzgando? –preguntó el pelirrojo con notoria molestia.

 

—De ninguna manera –contestó Greg de forma inmediata– lamento si te di esa impresión, de verdad lo siento Mycroft no quise incomodarte, es sólo que estoy muy nervioso y siempre que me pongo nervioso hablo de más. Vengo a estas dinámicas para estudiar el comportamiento humano, mi padre es Inspector de la policía y sueño con ser igual que él y entrar a Scotland Yard, nunca había tenido un interés real en alguien, hasta que te vi entrar, perdón, pero no he podido alejar mi vista de ti.

 

El pelirrojo observó a Greg por unos segundos y no pudo encontrar nada negativo en él, estaba siendo honesto y no supo como actuar, los colores se le subieron al rostro y bajó la mirada hacia su pantalón.

 

—Estudias leyes ¿cierto? –dijo Mycroft sin levantar la mirada mientras su mano derecha tallaba un mancha imaginario en su pantalón.

 

—Si, así es ¿cómo lo sabes?

 

—Es fácil, la postura de tus hombros, tus manos, la forma en que te sientas.

 

 

—¡Woooo! ¿Tú también quieres ser inspector?

 

—No, pero puedo deducir a las personas basándome en la observación.

 

—Eso suena interesante ¿crees que puedas enseñarme? –un pequeño titubeo al momento de preguntar hizo que Mycroft levantara la mirada, encontrándose con una expresión de esperanza.

 

—Claro ¿por qué no?

 

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa y Mycroft sintió que un agradable calor se extendía por su pecho.

 

Pasaron los siguientes dos minutos hablando un poco sobre sus familias, Mycroft pudo notar la gran admiración que Greg sentía hacia su padre y éste se dio cuenta del gran afecto que el pelirrojo tenía hacia su hermano menor.  

 

El timbre sonó, anunciando que la primera parte de la dinámica había terminado.

 

Mycroft y Greg caminaron rumbo a la mesa en la que se encontraban las bebidas y las galletas, se sirvieron un vaso con agua cada uno sin saber que más hacer.

 

—Disfruté mucho de esos pocos minutos, y me gustaría seguir platicando contigo –dijo Greg un tanto nervioso.

 

—Yo también lo pasé bien, pero supongo que tendremos que esperar hasta que esto se acabe para poder platicar un poco más.  

 

—Oh, podríamos escabullirnos, tú no quieres estar aquí y yo no tengo interés en platicar con nadie más, así que yo creo que podríamos saltarnos la última parte del evento y continuar con nuestra conversación en la cafetería que está abajo, su té es muy bueno y tienen un pastel de chocolate con baileys que es una delicia.

 

—¿No se molestarán? –preguntó Mycroft haciendo un movimiento de cabeza en dirección a los organizadores.

 

—No creo, a ellos lo único que les importa es que sea el mismo número de personas en ambos grupos para que nadie se quede sin pareja, además no quisiera arriesgarme a que el chico del cabello negro se te vuelva a acercar y vayas a cambiar de opinión.

 

—¿El chico del cabello negro? –Mycroft hizo un recuento de las personas con las que había hablado, hasta que vino a su mente el muchacho que le recordaba a su hermano– Greg ese chico no……

 

—Vamos, salgamos de aquí –dijo Greg sin darle la oportunidad de terminar de hablar, en cuanto tomó su mano para llevarlo a la salida sintieron como una corriente eléctrica atravesaba por todo su brazo y seguía hasta su espina dorsal, ambos se congelaron por unos instantes, para posteriormente sonreír y salir de la sala.

 

❦❦❦

 

—La dinámica aún no termina –dijo la mujer de la recepción volteándolos a ver cuando estos cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

 

—No, pero no necesitamos continuarla –dijo Greg con una sonrisa contagiando su buena fortuna a la mujer.

 

Anthea que estaba sentada en un sillón frente a la puerta se sorprendió al ver a Mycroft tomado de la mano de otro chico, éste se soltó y se acercó a ella quien se levantó de su lugar de forma inmediata.

 

—Anthea te importa si te veo luego.

 

—No, por supuesto que no –contestó su amiga feliz– te hablo en la noche –Anthea se acercó y antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, continuó en voz baja– tendrás que contarme todo con lujo de detalles.

 

Se agacho para tomar su bolsa del sillón y salió sin voltear a ver a su amigo.

 

 _“Anthea 2 – Mycroft 0”_ pensó la chica.

 

Mycroft volteó en dirección a Greg, quien volvió a tomar su mano y salieron del lugar poco después de Anthea.

 

❦❦❦ 

 

Por la noche Anthea escuchaba emocionada los por menores de la primera cita de Mycroft, en donde además había recibido su primer beso y la promesa de muchos más.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> En la introducción de un libro titulado “Todo Sherlock Holmes” mencionan que el nombre de Mycroft es un homenaje a las tierras que la familia Holmes poseía en Yorkshire, llamadas afectuosamente “Mycroft”, que en español significa algo así como “mi terrenito”.


End file.
